Attempts have been made to provide devices that address the need to provide greater ability to catch fish. The most common device is the onboard fish locator. However these devices can be ineffective when fish are in close proximity to the boat or in a brisky area the boat can't enter because the transmitter such as a ransducer is traditionally attached to the boat. Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,976. This device is known as a fishing light. The device produces both light and sound when immersed in water. The device includes a halogen fill quartz envelope lamp, the base of which is enclosed in an insulated elestomer and then enclosed in a body of material such as lead having significant negative buoyancy. In this arrangement the lamp which is submerged under water produces intense light and a crackling sound which is attractive to fish. This is a somewhat intricate structure necessitated to some degree by the fact that it must be submerged which in some states is against the law. Still another arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No 4,187,533. This device which is a submersible fishing lamp includes a pair of spaced non-transparent circular plates between which is disposed an electric lamp bulb. The appliance is provided to aid in attracting fish to a baited fish hook and artificial lure.
These arrangements have realized some success. However there remains a need for a simple device which facilitates the maximum opportunity to catch fish. This becomes achievable by providing a floatable device which is remote from the boat.